Mi Dulce Corazón
by GhostGirlFire
Summary: Terry Grandchester tenia todo lo que un hombre deseaba, una amada esposa y una hermosa hija, pero todo termina cuando accidente automovilístico le arrebato a su pequeña y mas tarde se divorcio de su esposa. Años después conoce a una bella mujer que comienza a trabajar para el podra permitirse volver a vivir y amar y mas cuando una nueva vida viene en camino
1. Prologo

**Por desgracia los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, la historia me base un poco de la novela "Embarazada de un Millonario" de Carole Mortimer, aunque yo me base más en el Manga de Rurika Fuyuki que también basado en el libro que en la mismísima novela XD**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Chicago**

 **5 de Febrero del 2014**

Una mañana nevada en la ciudad de Chicago en el tercer piso de un edificio un apuesto joven de 26 años, cabello marrón, ojos azules y piel blanca estaba en la cocina preparando omelette sonriendo.

-Buenos días-saluda una bella mujer rubia de ojos azules entrando a la cocina-Mmmm que rico huele

-Gracias, es mi nueva loción-dice su marido sonriendo

-¿Te pusiste loción?... jejejeje yo hablaba de la comida-dice la mujer divertida

-Muy graciosa Susana-dice el hombre divertido dándole un beso

-Jajajajajaja, al fin preparas omelette… ay Terry ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los preparaste?

Terry Grandchester es un joven millonario dueño de "La Galería Grandchester", también tiene galerías en Nueva York, Chicago, Londres y Paris. Son de las más famosas del mundo ya que presenta obras únicas y carísimas de los artistas más famosos del mundo.

Está felizmente casado con Susana Marlow, una bella mujer que conoció en la universidad de Londres, comenzaron con una simple amistad y al año siguiente de graduarse se casaron, dos años después tuvieron una bella hija que es igualita a su madre pero con el cabello de su padre: Ana Grandchester.

-Vaya… sí que nevó mucho-dice Susana viendo la ventana- preparare de una vez chocolate caliente para los tres

-Buena idea-dice Terry- ¡ANA HORA DE DESAYUNAR!

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grita una pequeña niña de cinco años entrando con su piyama rosa con dibujo de ositos y su muñeca favorita entraba a la cocina-hola mami, hola papi

-Hola peque-dice su padre cargándola- ¿Cómo dormiste hoy?

-Muy bien-dice Anna sonriendo- Tina y yo soñamos que nos convertíamos en angelitos y volábamos al cielo-dice abrazando a su muñeca que casi se parecía a Bella de "La Bella y la Bestia", pero sus ojos eran verdes y cabello era un tono más claro.

\- Tu ya eres un ángel-dice Terry besándole la mejilla- bueno, a desayunar para que te alistes y llevarte a la escuela

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grita la peque emocionada

Susana sonríe y prende la televisión para ver las noticias mientras que Terry sienta a la pequeña y la prepara para comer.

 _-… debido a la nevada las clases quedan suspendidas en toda la ciudad de Nueva York_ -dice el reportero

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡NO HAY CLASES!-grita Anna emocionada

-¿No que si te gusta la escuela?-pregunta Susana divertida

-A veces-dice Anna divertida

-Si, a veces-dice Susana haciéndole cosquillas

-Jajajajajaja no jajajajajaja no mama jajajajajjaja

-Hora de desayunar-dice Terry sirviendo el desayuno

-¡Hagamos muñecos de nieve!-dice emocionada

-No pequeña, esta nieve no lo soportaría, el muñeco se caería de inmediato-dice Terry

Anna hace puchero ya que deseaba construir un muñeco de nieve

-¡Ya se! ¿Qué les parece si visitamos a mis padres?-pregunta Susana sonriendo

-Ay no-dice Terry fingiendo aterrarse

-¡Terry!-dice Susana enojada

-Estoy jugando amor-dice divertido-es una buena idea

-¡SI! ¡Iremos a ver a mis abuelitos!-dice Anna emocionada

-Pues a comer para ponernos guapos e irnos a visitarlos-dice Terry

-¡SI!-grita Anna emocionada

Susana sonríe y cambia la tele a Disney Channel donde pasaba la película "La Sirenita"

 _pero yo en verdad...quiero mas..._

Yo quiero ver algo especial,  
yo quiero ver una bella danza,  
y caminar con los, ¿Cómo se llaman?, ah, pies.

Solo nadar no es original,  
por qué no tener un par de piernas  
y salir a pasear, ¿como dicen?, a pie.

Y poder ir a descubrir  
que siento al estar ante el sol,  
no tiene fin; quiero saber, más, mucho más.

-Papi… yo quiero ser una sirena

-Ay hijita… yo prefiero que sigas siendo mi pequeña-dice Terry besándole la frente

-Jijijiji

-Sí, sigue siendo la princesita de papa porque si tenemos otro bebe y es niña te quitara el trono-dice Susana divertida

-¡NOHO!-grita Anna aterrada

-Susana, no espantes a la niña-dice Terry fingiendo autoridad

-Perdón

-Bueno a desayunar para irnos a visitar a mis queridos suegros-dice Terry comenzando a comer

-Sipiriri-dice Anna comenzando a comer-Mmmm… que ricos los omelette de papi

-Receta de familia-dice Terry sonriendo

Los tres comieron tranquilos y disfrutando del desayuno familiar, después de eso se cambiaron para irse a ver a los señores Marlow.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi abuela Constanza, quiero abrazarla, ayudarla con su invernadero y comer sus ricas galletas-dice Anna subiéndose al auto emocionada-y quiero jugar con mi abuelo Lorenzo y me cuente sus historias

-Sí, me pregunto qué te contara-dice Terry sentándola en su silla y poniéndole cinturón-a ver, no te muevas-abrochándoselo

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar en esta silla?, Tina y yo ya estamos grandes-dice Anna cruzando los brazos

-Tina es muy pequeña y tú siempre serás mi pequeña-dice Terry besándole la frente-no importa la edad que tengas

-Si papi-dice Anna sonriendo

-Estoy lista… Terry jamás entenderé esto-dice Susana acercándose

-¿Qué Anna aun se sigue quejando de su silla?-pregunta Terry cerrando la puerta

-No, jamás entenderé el ¿Por qué tus padres vienen cuatro veces al año?, casi no ven a su nieta-dice Susana

-Mi madre es una famosa actriz y mi padre es Duque y-dice Terry yendo al asiento de piloto

No mentía, su madre es una famosa actriz del cine: Eleanor Baker y su padre es Duque de Londres: Richard Grandchester. Su madre filma películas y su padre está muy ocupado en Londres, pero si fueron padres y se encargaron perfectamente de criar a Terry con su hermano Alex cuando ambos se fueron por su camino sus padres se dedican a su carrera.

-Papi… ¿Por qué tu no fuiste Duque como mi abuelito Richard?-pregunta Anna viéndolo

-Pues… sencillo, no me interesaba eso de ser Duque pero mi hermano si así que él siguió los pasos de mi querido padre-dice Terry encendiendo el auto- a mi me interesaba más el arte y gracias a eso me fui a la universidad donde conocí a tu madre y después te tuvimos a ti.

-Nuestro milagro-dice Susana sonriéndole

Terry comienza a avanzar el auto con cuidado ya que por la nieve las calles están algo resbalosas y la casa de los señores Marlow está a una hora de camino

 _-… y ahora el mundo del espectáculo, la famosa y bella actriz Eleanor Baker ha confirmado su participación en la película de Everest, la nueva película que narra la tragedia ocurrida en el monte Everest el 10 de mayo de 1996, en la que ocho alpinistas fallecieron debido a una tormenta-_ anuncian en la radio

-Papi… ¿Quién es Everest?-pregunta Anna

-Es una gigantesca montaña-dice Terry

-¡Enserio! ¿Entonces porque dijeron tragedia de ahí?-pregunta confundida

-Es que… ocurrió algo triste y en honor a los que se fueron al cielo contaran su historia-dice Terry

-¿La vamos a ver?-pregunta Anna emocionada

-Hija, eres muy pequeña para ver una película como esa-dice Susana

-Ay mama

-Vamos, si pudo ver Titanic de bebe sin quedarse dormida una película como esa y más si participa su abuela debe ver mi angelito-dice Terry

-¡SI!-grita Anna emocionada

-Está bien, tú ganas-dice Susana rendida-Hija escucha algo de música

-Si mama-dice Anna sacando su Ipod poniendo música de Disney

-Es idéntica a ti-dice Susana a su marido

-A no, es idéntica ti-dice Terry divertido

-Si como no-dice Susana divertida

Terry ríe divertido, realmente estaba agradecido con la vida ya que tenía todo lo que deseaba, una esposa que lo amaba y una hermosa hija. No había nada que no pudiese pedir

Terry se detiene porque el semáforo ilumino rojo, Susana estaba llamando a sus padres para avisarles que irán a visitarlos para que estén preparados para recibirlos

-Mama preparara sus famosas galletas-dice Susana a su familia

-¡SI! ¡GALLETAS DE ABUELITA CONSTANZA!-grita Anna emocionada abrazando a Tina

-Jajajajaja- ríe Terry al ver la sonrisa de su pequeña

El semáforo se pone en verde y comienza a avanzar tranquilamente

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Susana aterrada

Terry voltea y en ese momento un auto le choca por el frente causando que gire bruscamente y deteniéndose en otro carril

-¡¿Están bien?!-pregunta Terry revisando a su familia

-Si-dice Susana asustada

-Papi-dice Anna soltando lágrimas asustada

En ese momento un camión choca el auto por detrás causando una terrible tragedia

-¡Por Dios!-dice una mujer acercándose

-¡RAPIDO LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!-grita un señor

Terry estaba recargado a su asiento sangrando lentamente abre los ojos y mira a la gente acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Dios mío!-grita un hombre acercándose a la parte de atrás

-¡No puede ser!-dice una mujer espantada mientras que otra abraza a su marido llorando

-Pobrecita-dice otro hombre

En eso Terry cierra los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento

* * *

Terry lentamente abre los ojos y ve que está en una habitación blanca y que suena un pequeño ruido, mueve un poco la cabeza y ve que está conectado a una maquina y suero, aparte que sentía su pierna derecha adolorida y pesada que no la puede mover, se da cuenta que está en un hospital. Lo que no sabía es que su pierna estaba enyesada y su cabeza un poco vendada.

-¡Terry!

Terry mueve los ojos y mira a sus padres acercándose para verlo, su madre es una bella mujer rubia, ojos azules que a pesar de tener casi cincuenta parece apenas tener cuarenta , su padre es un hombre de cincuenta tres años, cabello canoso, ojos azules que a pesar de su edad muchas mujeres lo sigue. A pesar de sus trabajos y lo lejos que se encontraban cuando se enteraron no dudaron en tomar el primer vuelo y viajar a Chicago para ver a su hijo.

-M…Mama… pa…papa-dice débilmente

-Llamare al doctor-dice Richard saliendo

-Terry, me alegro que despertaras-dice Eleanor aliviada soltando lagrimas de felicidad-temía perderte

-¿Qué… que paso?-pregunta confundido

-Ahí está doctor-dice Richard entrando con un doctor de mediana edad

-Hola Terry, me alegro que hayas despertado-dice el doctor revisándolo-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la pierna

-Sí, pero no te preocupes que en unas semanas estarás como nuevo-dice el doctor-tus heridas no fueron graves, sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tu pierna se fracturo un poco pero nada grave, solo heridas superficiales-dice revisando el expediente

-¿Cuándo podemos llevárnoslo?-pregunta Eleanor

-En cuanto se termine el suero se lo pueden llevar, permiso-dice el doctor yéndose

-Gracias-dice Richard aliviado-que alivio hijo, estuviste casi un día inconsciente

Terry comienza a recordar la razón que estaba en el hospital, el accidente automovilístico, tuvo un accidente con su familia

-¡El accidente! ¡Susana! ¡E…

-Susana está bien-dice Eleanor rápidamente-tranquilo, ella está bien, solo tiene lastimado el brazo y necesitara usar un collarín por un tiempo

-Qué alivio-dice aliviado-pero… ¿Y Anna? ¿Cómo esta?-pregunta angustiado pero sus padres se quedan callados soltando lagrimas-¿Por qué se ponen así?-pregunta asustándose- ¡¿Contéstenme?! ¡¿Dónde está Anna?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-Hijo cálmate-dice Richard

-¡No me pidas eso! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

-Hijo… hijo escuchame-dice Eleanor agarrándolo de los hombros-tu hija recibió el impacto del camión-dice soltando lagrimas- por desgracia… murió al instante

-¿Q…Que?-dice Terry en shock ya que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-No… no… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grita a lo mil vientos tratando de levantarse pero sus padres se lo impiden- ¡NO! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡NO!-grita abrazando a su padre- ¡ANNA! ANNA!

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Susana abre la puerta de la casa con un poco de dificultad ya que apenas podía ver por su collarín y deja que su esposo en muletas entre primero. Ambos estaban destrozados, acababan de enterrar a su hija, a su pequeña de cinco años. Jamás creyeron que vivirían una tragedia como esta.

Terry se sienta en el sillón y mira Tina, la muñeca de su hija un poco sucia y el vestido un poco rasgado por el accidente, es el único objeto más valioso que tiene de su pequeña

-¿Q… quieres café?-pregunta Susana

-No-contesta Terry secamente

Susana solo asiente y se dirige a su cuarto

-Todo fue tu culpa-dice Terry lleno de rencor

-¿Qué?-pregunta Susana viéndolo

-¡Lo que oíste!-dice Terry viéndola-¡Tu provocaste la muerte de Anna! ¡Fue tu culpa!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!-dice Susana soltando lagrimas

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú tuviste la idea de que saliéramos a ver a tus padres! ¡Si no hubieses tenido esa idea Anna ahora estaría aquí!-dice lleno de odio-¡Tú la mataste!

-¡Cállate!-dice Susana soltando lagrimas de dolor-Yo no quería que esto pasara, era mi hija… de haber sabido que esto nos pasaría jamás hubiera pedido que fuéramos a ver a mis padres ¿Tú crees que eres el único que sufre?

-No se tu-dice Terry acercándose-pero esto si se… es que jamás te lo voy a perdonar-dice yéndose a su despacho dejando a su esposa llorando desconsolada

Un mes después Terry se recupero completamente de la pierna, volvió a hacerse cargo de sus galerías y se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en su despacho ya que no quería ver a Susana ni saber de ella, su matrimonio jamás pudo volver a ser el mismo y solamente empeoro ya que sigue culpándola por la muerte de Anna.

Cuatro meses después Susana le pidió el divorcio y él acepto ya que no quería tener lazos con ella, al mes siguiente ambos quedaron legalmente divorciados, Susana volvió a la casa de sus padres y Terry vendió la casa y se fue a vivir a Nueva York a su casa que se encuentra en el tercer piso de su Galería, no tenía ningún problema porque la puerta a su departamento solo puede llegar por su oficina, es totalmente privada.

No permite que nadie se le acerque ni que entre a su corazón ya que temía volver a sufrir.

A pasar los años el jamas pudo superar el dolor ni sigue permitiendo que nadie se le acerque causando que todas las mujeres perdieran esperanza con él, ya que no había ninguna mujer en el mundo que pueda atravesar su frio corazón.


	2. Encuentro

**Hola jejejeje**

 **Lamento la demora, acabo de darme cuenta que deje abandonada esta historia**

 **Tratare de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible**

 **Lo siento de verdad**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

 **25 de enero 2017**

 _ **Galería Grandchester, Nueva York**_

Un auto se estaciona frente a la galería y baja una bella muchacha de veinticuatro años rubia, cabello rizado agarrad en dos largas coletas atado con listones, pecosa, nariz respingada y grandes ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Gracias por traerme Anthony- dice viendo a un guapo chico rubio de su edad y de ojos azules.

-De nada hermanita-dice bajándose- pero… ¿Candy estas seguras de querer trabajar aquí? -parándose a su lado viendo la galería

-Anthony ya hemos hablado de esto

-Lo sé, pero… eh escuchado que el jefe es algo… estricto y distante, no tuviste tu entrevista con el si no con su secretaria

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-dice tranquila

-Si tú lo dices, mama te manda esto-dándole una bolsa- te hizo tu favorito para que almuerces-sonriendo

-Gracias

-Muchísima suerte- yéndose al asiente del piloto- me llamas para venir por ti

-De acuerdo, hasta la tarde-dice Candy yéndose a la galería, al entrar ve una cantidad de obras colocándose para que sean exhibidas- wow

-Hola, buenos días-dice una chica de cabello café que llega poco antes de los hombros, ojos cafés oscuro y lentes- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días, soy Candy White… soy nueva

-Ah, si… bienvenida, la estaba esperando-dice sonriendo acercándose a ella- yo soy Patricia O'Brien, pero puedes llamarme Patty, seremos compañeras- extendiendo su mano

-Un placer-dice Candy estrechándola

\- Diana ¿Puedes ocuparte de la recepción un momento, por favor? -pregunta viendo a su compañera

-Claro

-Ven, te daré el recorrido y te explicare-dice Patty amablemente caminando con Candy- como sabrás este es unas de las Galerías Grandchester, también hay en Londres, Paris y Chicago… pero si es posible pronto tendremos en España y Los Ángeles

-Me parece increíble-dice Candy sorprendida- oye… ¿El jefe no viene seguido?

-Pues… aquí vive, pero se la pasa siempre en su oficina, es un milagro que salga-dice Patty

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunta sorprendida ya que eso no se lo esperaba

-Sí, sale por las noches cuando nadie está para irse a sus viajes y regresa en la madrugada… a decir verdad… yo llevo aquí un año y solo lo eh visto 17 veces-le susurra

-Wow… eso no me lo esperaba-dice Candy sorprendida

-Sí, y… aunque sea increíble es demasiado apuesto-dice un poco apenada-pero… no nadie debe hacerse ilusiones con él-dice rápidamente- ven… te llevare donde tenemos el control de las obras

-Claro-dice Candy acercándose- Wow… Linda Huber- acercándose a ver una imagen hecho a lápiz increíblemente de Johnny Depp

\- ¿La conoces? -pregunta Patty acercándose

-Claro… mira cómo se nota el manejo del lápiz… parece una foto-dice Candy sorprendida

-Lo sé, es increíble-dice Patty sonriendo- ¿Te gusta las obras?

-Si… hasta a mí me gusta pintar, tengo un don y eh ganado muchos premios en la escuela-dice sonriendo

-Vaya, desearía verlos-dice Patty caminando con ella sorprendida

-Claro… si quieres mañana te traigo fotos y me das tu opinión-dice Candy sonriendo

-jejeje claro-dice Patty sonriendo

\- ¡Señor! -dice una empleada sorprendida

Ambas voltean para ver al dueño de la galería, a Terry Grandchester, que no ha cambiada nada en casi tres años. Candy lo mira y se queda paralizada sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, creía que estaba viendo a un ángel frente a ella ya que jamás había visto a un hombre tan guapo en su vida.

\- ¿Quién es él? -pregunta Candy sin dejar de verlo alejándose con importantes clientes

-Es el dueño de este lugar y quien firma nuestros cheques-dice Patty viéndolo alejarse

\- ¡¿Él es Terry Grandchester?! -susurra impactada y Patty asiente- No puede ser… creí que era un hombre de mediana edad no un apuesto joven -susurra sonrojada

-Oye… esa mirada-dice Patty viendo el sonrojo de Candy-oye, te daré un consejo, no te enamores de él, hace casi tres años el señor Grandchester estuvo casado y tenía una bella niña

\- Así, escuche del accidente… la niña murió-dice Candy con tristeza

-Por desgracia, poco después se divorció de su esposa, se vino a vivir aquí y ha estado muy distante, no quiere a nadie en su vida-dice Patty viendo la puerta donde está la oficina de su jefe- ha rechazado todas las propuestas de mujeres que querían con él, así que… mejor no tengas esperanzas-dice agarrándole el hombro

-Entiendo… gracias-dice con tristeza

* * *

 **Central Park**

Después de un pesado primer día de trabajo Candy estaba sentada en la fuente del parque leyendo, Juliet de Anne Fortier. Aunque no se podía concentrar bien ya que no podía dejar de pensar en su jefe, desde que lo vio no ha podido dejar de pensar en él que cada vez que lo recuerda su corazón late más rápido.

-Olvídalo Candy… no puede ser, él es mi jefe así que es un amor imposible-piensa molesta- a pesar que en las telenovelas el amor triunfa-cerrando su libro

\- ¿Otra vez hablando sola? -pregunta Anthony sentándose a su lado

-Hola Anthony-dice Candy viéndolo

-Siento llegar tarde

-No te preocupes, venir aquí me relajo un poco-dice un poco tranquila- ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

-Excelente, ser maestro de lectura y jardinero de la escuela me va muy bien-dice tranquilo

-No puedo creer que te dejaran con la jardinería

-Oye, me encanta las flores, el director vio que soy muy bueno en eso y me pidió que hiciera eso después de la clase-dice orgulloso- además, conocí a una chica

\- ¡Soy toda oídos! -dice Candy emocionada

-Se llama Melanie, es maestra de arte… es hermosa, amable y le encanta las flores

-Solo no me vayas a hacer tía pronto-dice Candy cruzando los brazos

-Oye, apenas la conocí y no soy irresponsable-dice Anthony ofendido

-Qué raro… que no perdiste tu virginidad por un reto a los quince años-dice Candy seriamente

-A veces… te odio-dice Anthony molesto- y maldito sean Archie y sus retos-apretando los puños y respira profundamente tranquilizándose- pero no, mi propósito en el trabajo será enseñar a los niños, cuidar las flores e invitar a mi querida compañera a salir

-Mi propósito en el trabajo es ser atenta e impresionar a mi jefe, si logro eso tendré un mejor puesto y mejor salario-dice sonriendo

-Excelente propósito-dice Anthony sonriendo- oye… te pusiste roja en cuanto nombraste a tu jefe- sorprendiéndola- ¿Paso algo?

-Sí, lo conocí, pero no hablamos-dice Candy

\- ¿Qué?

-Si… estaba ocupado con sus clientes y ya sabes, es Terry Grandchester-dice Candy nerviosa

-Sí, los jefes siempre están ocupados-dice Anthony – pero si te hace algo, me avisas y le rompo la cara

-Estás loco, perdería el empleo-dice Candy enarcando la ceja y su hermano asiente- pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras

* * *

 **diez días después**

\- ¡No puedo concentrarme bien! -dice Candy tapándose los ojos- Patty no puedo concentrarme, no puedo dejar de pensar en él

-Te entiendo, es muy guapo, pero es inalcanzable-dice Patty acariciándole la cabeza- debes de olvidarlo de alguna forma

-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo-dice Candy desesperada

-Créeme… así me sentí hace mucho tiempo por uno de sus clientes, Alistair Cornwell-dice Patty enamorada- es un chico demasiado guapo y gentil, me caí y se me cayeron los lentes y me ayudo, hablamos un rato, pero no lo eh vuelto a ver desde hace un año-dice con tristeza

-Lo lamento Patty-dice Candy agarrándole el hombro- parece que somos dos sufriendo por amor

-Si

\- ¿Candy… puedes entregar esto a Angelique? -pregunta una compañera dandole un folder

-Claro-agarrándolo- ahorita vuelvo- yéndose

-Ok

Candy caminaba tranquilamente y al dar la vuelta por el pasillo choca con alguien quien por suerte la agarra justo antes de que cayera al piso

-Ay, lo sie…to-dice completamente roja al ver que con quien choco era su jefe, quien se le quedo viendo causando que ella se perdiera en sus ojos azules

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunta ayudándola a pararse

-Si… gracias-dice Candy un poco ida, pero se da una cachetada mental volviendo a la realidad- lo siento señor

\- ¿Eres Candy White? -pregunta sin dejar de verla

-Ah… s… si

\- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana en la noche?

Candy lo mira impactada, la estaba invitando a salir, justo cuando luchaba por olvidarse de él y seguir con su vida

\- ¿Qué dices? -pregunta sin dejar de verla

-C… Claro-dice Candy sonrojada

-Perfecto… te veo mañana a las 7 aquí-dice alejándose de ella

-C… Claro-dice Candy roja

-Ah Candy aquí esta-dice Angelique acercándose y agarra el folder- muchas gra… aaammm Candy ¿Estas bien? – pregunta viéndola como ida

\- Lo siento-dice yéndose- ¡Patty!

* * *

 **Ya se**

 **Es corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración y además estuve algo ocupada jejejejeje**

 **Pero el próximo les juro que será más largo**

 **Bueno nos leemos pronto**

 **Adiós!**


End file.
